The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Patent Application No. 100 39 040.4, filed on Aug. 10, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing paper reels from a paper web in which the paper web is calendered and cut lengthwise into partial webs and the partial webs are wound into paper reels. The invention further relates to a device for producing paper reels having a paper machine, a calender, a longitudinal cutting device, and a reel winding device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The production of paper is known per se. In the paper machine, pulp is poured onto a circulating wire through which the water can drain. At the end of the wire, the paper web being formed is transferred to a drying section that allows a base paper to be removed at the exit of the paper machine. In most cases, this base paper is wound into a jumbo reel. On the jumbo reel, the paper web is then transported to a calender and calendered. At the end of the calender, the calendered paper is wound and guided to a reel cutting and winding device. In the reel cutting and winding device, the paper web, which is generally present in a width of up to 10 m, is cut into manageable widths in the range of 0.5 to 3.8 m and wound into paper reels having a diameter in the range of 0.5 to 2.5 m. Later on, only paper reels of this type are manageable for a consumer, for example, a printer.
This process is relatively time-consuming, but has the advantage that all process steps can occur at a speed that is adapted to the respective process. However, the material web is strained by the several transitional or intermediate windings in this process.
Accordingly, the present invention simplifies the production of paper reels.
In particular, the invention provides a process of the type mentioned at the outset which also includes that the calendering, longitudinal cutting, and winding occur on-line without intermediate winding.
In other words, the paper web exiting the paper machine is immediately guided to a calender in order to calender it. From the exit of the calender, the paper web is guided to the longitudinal cutting and winding device, without intermediate winding, so that the paper reels are produced at the same speed at which the paper machine dispenses the paper web. In this way, the paper web is protected because only one single winding sequence is necessary. Moreover, because it is not necessary that the paper web be intermediately wound onto jumbo reels, considerable set-up times that are necessary for preparing the reel spools and for moving the reel spools and the jumbo reels are omitted. Finally, a large savings in apparatus, e.g., crane arrangements needed for moving the reel spools and jumbo reels, is attained.
In an exemplary embodiment, a narrow strip of the paper web can be guided into the winding device at the beginning of production and from there into a disposal device. This strip can then be extended to the width of the paper web, longitudinally cut, and the longitudinally cut partial webs may then be transferred onto winding cores. Basically, the beginning of production is to be understood as all situations in which the paper web must be xe2x80x9cthreadedxe2x80x9d again. This occurs not only at the start-up of the paper machine, but also, e.g., after a paper web tear.
It has been observed that the insertion of the paper web in its full width into the calender, the longitudinal cutting device, and the winding device is almost impossible. Therefore, a narrow strip is initially used, which is guided from the calender to the winding device using known devices, e.g., cable guides or suction belts. However, this narrow strip is not yet wound, but is instead guided into a disposal device, e.g., a pulper. When this narrow strip has stabilized itself, it is widened until it has attained the width of the paper web, but, at least initially, even the wide paper web is still disposed of at the exit of the winding device, since the longitudinal cutting device does not become activated or begin producing partial webs until the paper web arrives in the winding device with its full width. Thus, the beginning of the partial webs can be disposed of as well. Further, only when the partial webs have stabilized are they transferred to the winding cores.
It may be advantageous for the partial webs to be cut in a crosswise manner immediately before being transferred to the winding cores. Thus, essentially same web lengths are wound onto all winding cores, and the winding sequence can begin at the same time for all paper reels.
It may be advantageous for the winding cores to be pre-accelerated to the web speed before the transfer. In this way, when the partial webs cut from the paper web come into contact with the winding core, they can be attached thereto without any large problems because there is no longer any relative speed between the partial webs and the winding cores.
Preferably, the paper reels are wound in a winding bed with one first and one second king roll, with the paper web approaching in contact with the first king roll and with the winding cores in contact during acceleration with the second king roll, which is driven, and kept at a distance from the first king roll. Thus, it becomes possible to bring the winding cores to a same circumferential speed as the first king roll by controlling the speed of the second king roll. The first king roll is also driven, with its drive being independent that of the second king roll. Thus, the two king rolls are used for different purposes. The first king roll accepts the approaching paper web and supplies it in a disposal direction, with the paper web optionally being held firmly against the first king roll with the aid of a clamping roll. The second king roll is used to accelerate the winding cores. When the partial webs have been transferred to the winding cores, the two king rolls assume their usual task again and support the paper reels being formed.
Paper reels that are wound consecutively one after the other are wound in two winding beds in an alternating fashion, with the partial webs being separated by paper reels after one batch is completed and being guided into the other winding bed, which has already been supplied with winding cores that have been pre-accelerated. Thus, it is possible to allow a continual winding of a continuous paper web onto different paper reels. The paper web can be supplied in an interruption-free manner and is constantly being wound onto the paper reels in one of the two winding beds.
It may further be advantageous for both winding beds to have one king roll in common, with the completed paper reel being lifted by this king roll and allowed to exit on the other king roll of the winding bed while the paper reels are being wound in the other winding bed. This process achieves several advantages, e.g., the progression of the paper web is essentially kept constant independently of the winding bed in which the paper reels are being wound, and the speed control of the first king roll can achieve the fact that this king roll always runs with the same circumferential speed at which the paper web approaches. Because the complete paper reels are lifted from this first king roll and are allowed to exit on the second king roll, it is also possible to use the first king roll for winding the next batch of paper reels without this being impeded by completed reels. Therefore, the spatial arrangement of the two winding beds in close proximity to one another does not constitute a reason for interrupting the winding process such that the paper web can continue to be processed at the same speed at which it exits the paper machine.
Moreover, the invention is attained in a device of the type mentioned at the outset in which the paper machine, the calender, the longitudinal cutting device, and the reel winding device are arranged in a continuous paper web travel path.
Thus, immediately after its production, the paper web can be calendered, longitudinally cut, and wound without intermediate winding steps and the corresponding stress on the paper web being necessary.
Preferably, a movable cutting device is arranged behind the calender, which is used for cutting a narrow strip from the paper web, which is to be passed through the calender in its full width. The strip can then be guided into the winding device, which the remaining part of the paper web can be disposed of. For example, it can be guided to a pulper, which reprocesses the paper web waste and supplies it to the paper machine in the form of pulp. The insertion of a narrow strip of the paper web into the winding device is far simpler than the insertion of a wide paper web.
The longitudinal cutting device preferably has knives that can be separated from one another by an opening mechanism and, in their separated state, leave open an insertion path. The separation of knives of a longitudinal cutting device is known per se. The purpose of this practice is to change the position of the longitudinal cutting knives. In the present exemplary embodiment, however, the distance to the knife is selected to be so large that the paper web can be moved through it without being damaged. Damage here is not critical in and of itself because the paper web is wound only in its cut state, so that the knives must be moved together here. However, damage to the paper web could lead to web tears, which are undesirable.
Preferably, the movable cutting device and the opening mechanism may be interlocked. Thus, it is not possible to move the knives of the longitudinal cutting device together as long as the movable cutting device has not yet cut the paper web in its full width. This prevents uncontrollable conditions from occurring in which the beginning of a partial web may not arrive correctly in the winding device.
More preferably, a disposal path is arranged behind the winding device, with a crosswise cutting device being arranged before the disposal path. As long as the paper web and/or the partial webs cut therefrom are not yet present in a form that is ready for winding, they are guided into the disposal path which can, e.g., have a pulper of the paper machine. In any case, partial webs that are ready to be wound are not present when the narrow strip is being transferred into the reel winding device. This is also true during the period of time in which the movable cutting device cuts the paper web along its width, the disposal path is needed in the winding device until the longitudinal cutting device is activated.
More preferably, the winding device has two winding beds that have one king roll in common, with an ejection device being controllable in such a way that it lifts the completed paper reels from the common king roll and allows them to exit on the other king roll. In this case, the ejection device can be constructed in a relatively simple fashion and have an ejection roll such that the completed paper reels can still rotate on the second king roll, whereupon this rotational movement is then braked. As soon as the paper reels have come to a stop, they are ejected further and then transported out of the winding device on appropriate devices, for example, a tray or a conveyor belt.
Preferably, an auxiliary device is provided in each winding bed that holds a set of winding cores to be pre-accelerated at a distance from the common king roll and against the other king roll. Thus, it is possible to accelerate winding cores in one winding bed while paper reels are being wound in the other winding bed. Here, the common king roll can rotate at the desired full speed because the winding cores are not coming into contact with it or with the material web running over it. Rather, the acceleration is caused by the second king roll.
The present invention is directed to a process for producing paper reels from a paper web. The process includes calendering the paper web, longitudinally cutting the paper web into partial webs, and winding the partial webs into paper reels. The calendering, longitudinal cutting, and winding occur on-line and without intermediate winding.
In accordance with a feature of the instant invention, the process can further include forming a narrow strip from the paper web, guiding the narrow strip into an on-line winding device, and widening the narrow strip to an entire width of the paper web. Further, after the widening of the narrow strip, the longitudinal cutting can occur on the entire width of the paper web, and the process can further include guiding the longitudinally cut partial webs onto winding cores. Further, substantially immediately before being guided onto the winding cores, the process can further include cutting the partial webs in a crosswise direction. Still further, before being guided onto the winding cores, the process can further include accelerating rotation of the winding cores to a web travel speed. Moreover, the process is performed in an apparatus that includes a first and a second king roll arranged to form a winding bed, in which at least the second king roll is driven, and the process can further include guiding the paper web over the first king roll, positioning the winding cores in contact with the second king roll and at a distance from the first king roll, whereby the acceleration of the winding cores occur, and winding the paper reels in the winding bed.
The process can be performed in an apparatus including first and second winding beds, and the process can further include winding a first batch of paper reels in the first winding bed, and winding a second batch of paper reels in the second winding bed, wherein the batches are wound alternatingly. Upon completion of one of the batches of paper reels, the process can further include accelerating rotation of the winding cores for the other batch of paper reels to a web travel speed, separating the partial webs from the completed batch of reels, and transferring the partial webs to the accelerated rotating winding cores. Further, the apparatus may include a common king roll and two other king rolls arranged to from the first and second winding bed, and, upon completion of one of the batches of paper reels, the process can further include lifting the completed paper reels off of the common king roll, and allowing the completed rolls to exit on one of the other king rolls while the other batch of paper reels are being wound in the other winding bed.
The invention is directed to an apparatus for producing paper reels that includes a paper machine, a calender, a longitudinal cutting device, and a reel winding device. The paper machine, the calender, the longitudinal cutting device, and the reel winding device are successively arranged in a web run direction.
According to a feature of the invention, the paper machine, the calender, the longitudinal cutting device, and the reel winding device can be arranged to form a continuous paper web travel path.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the longitudinal cutting device may include a displaceable cutting device arranged behind the calender in the web run direction.
Further, the longitudinal cutting device may include knives and an opening device, which are arranged so that the opening mechanism moves the knives away from one another to form an insertion path. The displaceable cutting device and the opening mechanism can be fixedly positioned relative to one another.
Moreover, a crosswise cutting device is provided behind the winding device in the web run direction. A disposal path is formed, and the crosswise cutting device is arranged before the disposal path.
The apparatus can further include an ejection device. The winding device may include a king roll arranged to form a part of two winding beds with at least two other king rolls, and the ejection device can be arranged to controllably lift completed paper reels off the common king roll and to allow the completed paper reels to exit on one of the at least two other king rolls. An auxiliary device may be located in each winding bed to hold a set of winding cores at a distance from the common king roll for acceleration to a web travel speed.
According to still another feature of the invention, a pulper may be arranged behind the winding device.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that includes a common king roll, first and second king rolls each arranged adjacent the common king roll to form first and second winding beds, a longitudinal cutting device arranged before the first and second winding beds in a web travel direction, and auxiliary devices arranged in each of the first and the second winding beds which are positionable to hold winding cores against one of the first and the second king roll and to maintain a distance between the winding cores and the common king roll.
According to a feature of the invention, the apparatus may be arranged to wind reels in only one winding bed at a time. Further, an ejection device may be arranged to eject completed rolls from the only one winding bed.
Moreover, as the winding of the reels in the only one winding bed nears completion, the apparatus can be arranged to accelerate empty winding cores in the other winding bed to a web travel speed via the auxiliary devices and one of the first and second king rolls.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, a calender can be alternatingly coupled to the first and the second winding beds. Further, a paper manufacturing machine may be coupled to the calender. Also, a tail cutter can be positioned between the calender and the longitudinal cutter to facilitate threading of an entire width of the web. Further still, a pulper can be arranged after the first and the second winding beds in the web travel direction.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.